


Safe

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser lies in bed, and contemplates love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).



It’s not even the sex… he enjoys sex. Who doesn’t? But he doesn’t often indulge. It’s never just about the orgasm. Sex is something to do with some other, with one other whom you love.

 

It’s been a long time since he dared to love anyone. A long time since he’s lain in anyone else’s arms. And now… here he is. Wrapped, and enfolded and protected. His own arms around the beloved. The beloved’s arms around him. They protect each other.

 

He can’t remember the last time he felt so safe and loved. Perhaps when he was a child. He used to climb into his mother’s bed for hugs. Sometimes he used to pretend he’d had a nightmare just so he could snuggle in with her – he realises now that she knew and would have snuggled him anyway. It was so easy then, to know that he was loved. Love was the air he breathed. He didn’t notice that it was everywhere around him - and then it was gone. It was gone, and he was choking.

 

He’s been suffocating for years.

 

He wakes several times, and every time he feels such sweetness. Breath on his hair.

 

In the early morning he wakes again. It’s still dark and now he’s alone in his bed. His heart hurts with it… stupid boy. He should have known. He did know.

 

They always leave.

 

He covers his face with his forearm, rolls onto his side…

 

But she hasn’t left. She’s in the kitchen. He watches her play mother, wiping down the surfaces. He blinks back sudden tears, and is not ashamed. There’s a future now, he knows. They’ll look after each other. He’ll look after her. She’ll look after him.

 

She forgives him, she loves him.

 

Perhaps he can forgive and love himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ds-snippets prompt 'snuggles,' further refined by Desiree, who wondered what 'dark snuggles' would be like.


End file.
